


Come on Me

by LadyGaGalion



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Come play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is worried about Loki's behavior, but he just can't seem to say that no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come on Me

"Will you come to me tonight, Brother?"

The feelings of lust and anticipation that had once filled Thor at those whispered words are now tainted with guilt. He turns to look Loki in the eyes, which betray nothing but the bored nonchalance of someone who might be discussing the quality of the wine.

The words don't come as easily as Thor would like. He fingers the stem of his goblet. "I--don't think so."

Loki's nostrils flare slightly on a sharp in-breath, but otherwise he shows no emotion. His voice remains low and even as he asks, "And why is that?"

Thor takes a gulp of his wine, savoring the dryness of it on his tongue. "I'm tired."

A disbelieving snort follows the excuse.

"You tire easily of late, Brother." Loki leans in and lowers his voice even more. "I bet Fandral would be up for it," he says with a nod at their friend. "Do you think he'd keep my secret?"

"No!" The protest comes out louder than Thor intended, and it draws some attention from the people around them. Thor waits until they resume their conversations before saying,  "If I find out he so much as laid a finger on you..."

"Does that mean you'll come?"

Thor closes his eyes and sighs. "Yes, I'll come."

 

*

 

Thor blames himself for the disturbing turn his rendezvous with with his brother have taken. It began with a thoughtless act of lust. He had been balls deep inside Loki, moving slowly while his brother was recuperating from an orgasm, when he followed Loki's gaze to find the source of the fascinated look on his face. What he saw was the pool of come on Loki's belly, and Loki's fingers smearing it over the pale skin.

The sight aroused Thor beyond what words could describe. He grabbed Loki by the shoulders and fucked him hard until he felt ready to burst. Then he pulled out and added his own semen to the mess on his brother’s belly.

The next time they were alone together, Loki asked if Thor would do it again, but maybe this time on his back or his thighs or even his chest. And Thor, blinded by lust, obliged.

It was always so easy to give in to Loki’s demands after that. The desperate look on Loki’s face as he begged Thor to come on him, and his wanton behavior upon having his wish granted were impossible to resist. So Thor gave in -- again and again -- but each time he felt worse about it.

Thor finds the thought of having someone do that to _him_ derogatory and humiliating. He cannot comprehend what it is that Loki enjoys about such treatment, and he begins to wonder if perhaps his brother thinks himself unworthy of what they used to have.

 

*

 

Loki manages only a muffled protest as Thor pushes him up against the wall and kisses him. Loki's lips remain pressed firmly together, but Thor coaxes them open with his tongue until, at last, he feels the wet heat of his brother's mouth. His hands roam Loki's body, sliding underneath his shirt as he moves to suck Loki's neck. His brother tilts his head back, revealing more of that delicate white skin for Thor to nibble and suck on. A soft moan escapes Loki’s lips. This is how it used to be.

"Let me make love to you," Thor whispers, grinding his hips against his brother's. "Please. I've missed having you beneath me, kissing you as I find my pleasure inside you.”

Loki stiffens and is silent for a moment. “That’s not what I had in mind when I invited you here.”

Thor sighs, his head buried in Loki’s shoulder. He knows he shouldn’t give in to whatever madness his brother has planned, but he doesn’t have the heart to refuse him. Not this time.

“Then what would you have me do, Brother?”

Loki pushes him back a little and slides down to his knees. “I want to suck you,” he says, running his hands up Thor’s thighs. “And then I want you to come all over my face and spread it around with your cock until I’m covered in it.”

Loki’s lips are already parted as he unlaces Thor’s trousers. In that moment, Thor vows that he will take a stand; he will treat Loki as he deserves to be treated, or refuse to be intimate with him at all. But tonight, he will do as Loki asks -- one last time.


	2. Use Me

 

Kneeling on the floor hurts Loki's knees. He used to prefer the softness of Thor's bed, but he has learned that sucking his brother off this way makes it easier to get what he wants. When they're in bed together, Thor is gentle and considerate. He tries to be that way when Loki's on his knees in front of him, too, but he loses his self-restraint more quickly and gives in to Loki's demands more easily when their positions are unequal.

Loki sweeps his tongue over the head of Thor's cock and moans as the bitter-salty taste of precome fills his mouth. As he works his mouth up and down the shaft, he cups Thor's sac with one hand, rolling the balls around and earning a low groan. The finger of his other hand finds its goal easily, circling the puckered skin, then nudging until Thor thrusts forward into his mouth. These are a few of the tricks Loki has learned to encourage his brother to treat him more roughly.

Loki doesn't love it when Thor dominates him--he _needs_ it. There's a dark void inside his chest; he doesn't know what caused it, but it seems to expand when he's alone. Sometimes it burns, too. And Thor's gentle caresses and soft whispers make it worse. Only the simultaneous burn of hot come hitting his skin makes it more tolerable.

Loki's eyes begin to water as he deepthroats Thor's cock again and again. There's saliva spilling out of his mouth, but he doesn't wipe it away because he knows that the wetter and noisier things get, the faster Thor will lose his inhibition.

The fingers in Loki's hair tighten. He releases Thor's cock with a wet _pop_ and lets a glob of drool drop onto the head. He makes sure to keep his eyes locked with Thor's as he spreads it over the shaft, his grip just a little too tight.

"Do it," Loki says. The finger of his left hand is still buried to the second knuckle in Thor's arse. Thor's hand covers his own on his cock. It grips tightly.

Thor's strokes are jerkier than Loki's. His hand speeds up and slows down in an agitated rhythm, but overall it keeps moving faster. Loki is already imagining how the first splash will feel on his face; how the musky scent of semen will fill his nostrils; how the shame and humiliation of it all will fill that emptiness in his chest for at least a moment.

Thor pulls Loki's hair, tilting his head back, and Loki listens for that moment when his brother's breath hitches. He loves that his hand is still on Thor's cock, stuck beneath the other's firm grip -- a reminder that he is doing this to himself.

The come hits his chin, his lips, and his cheek. Some of it even gets in his hair. It's copious and hot. Loki moans from the onslaught of sensation as Thor begins to spread it all over his face with his cock. He parts his lips so that the head can dip inside, and flicks out his tongue to taste the slippery fluid. His neck hurts from the way Thor is tilting his head back, and it's _fucking wonderful_.

Too soon the hand in his hair releases its grip.

"This is the last time, Loki," Thor rasps as he finally remembers himself.

Loki nods, closing his eyes against the sting. "Yes, the last time."

The End.


End file.
